<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stalker and killer by Suicid3_knight</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22561852">Stalker and killer</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suicid3_knight/pseuds/Suicid3_knight'>Suicid3_knight</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Universos alternos, Harry Potter [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 킬링 스토킹 | Killing Stalking (Webcomic)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Anal Sex, Blood and Violence, Dark Harry Potter, Dark Tom Riddle, Domestic Violence, Don't kill me but Harry is a minor, F/M, Harry Potter is Not a Horcrux, Harry Potter is Not the Boy-Who-Lived, Harry Potter is a pretty and stalking thing, Killer Harry Potter, Killing, Killing Stalking Big Bang, M/M, Manipulative Harry Potter, Manipulative Tom Riddle, Oral Sex, Possessive Tom Riddle, Serial Killer Tom Riddle, Stalker Harry Potter, Stalking, Student Harry, Student Tom Riddle, Tom Riddle is Not Voldemort, Top Tom Riddle, Torture, Vaginal Sex, harry is shy, psycho Tom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:49:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,168</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22561852</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suicid3_knight/pseuds/Suicid3_knight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nunca le dijeron a Harry que no debía meterse en la casa de extraños.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Merope Gaunt/Tom Riddle Sr., Sirius Black/Remus Lupin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Universos alternos, Harry Potter [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623340</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prólogo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>¿Menciona alguna vez que soy fanático de K. S? </p><p>·Historia brevemente basada en Killing Stalking.·<br/>·Los personajes le pertenecen a J.K Rowling.·<br/>·Por favor, lea las etiquetas para evitarse sorpresas desagradables luego.·</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry sabía que lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal. <em><strong>Muy mal</strong></em>. Tan mal, que podría terminar en la cárcel cumpliendo cadena perpetua o algo peor.  Pero simplemente no podía evitarlo. Él estaba enamorado, estaba tan jodidamente enamorado que hacía meses se había vuelto su prioridad descubrir hasta el más mínimo detalle de él. Había pasado de pequeñas observaciones inocentes, a seguirlo cuando pensaba que no le estaba prestando atención. Él podría haberse acercado y iniciado una conversación como cualquier otra persona normal, pero ahí estaba el primer problema. Harry <em><strong>no</strong> </em>era normal, la palabra "<strong><em>normal</em></strong>" no calzaba con él, simplemente no coincidía. Harry se había convertido en un acosador en potencia, que no solo sabía donde vivía la persona de la que estaba enamorado, si no que también conocía sus rutinas, su comida favorita, sabía sus horarios de clase, sus costumbres, Harry lo sabía todo. </p><p>O así era al comienzo.</p><p>Tom Riddle era un universitario ejemplar; guapo, inteligente, astuto y tan amable que arrancaba suspiros involuntarios a toda la población femenina. Ahí también estaba el otro problema; Harry era un hombre. <strong><em>Un hombre que estaba enamorado de otro hombre</em></strong>. Y dios, eso estaba tan mal. Harry podía escuchar como las personas hablaban mierda de los homosexuales una y otra vez, "<em><strong>Asquerosos gays</strong></em>", "<em><strong>Malditos maricones</strong></em>.", "<strong><em>Monstruos</em></strong>.", "<em><strong>Asqueroso</strong></em>." eso y mucho más, una y otra vez. Harry sabía que Tom era tan heterosexual que cualquiera en su lugar habría aceptado su derrota. Pero él no podía. No podía dejar la obsesión que había adquirido hacía el adulto. Por que si, Tom era un adulto de 22 años, mientras que Harry era un mocoso hormonal de 17. Pero, <em><strong>¿Qué carajos importaba eso?</strong></em> A nadie le interesaba la edad, nunca. A los padres no les interesaba la edad cuando casaban a sus hijas de 15 años con empresarios de 38 para su propio beneficio. A los subastadores no les interesaba la puta edad cuando secuestraban mujeres y hombres menores de 16 para venderlos a violadores o pedófilos. A nadie le interesaba <span class="u"><em>nada</em></span>. </p><p>Y Harry no era la excepción.</p><p>Ahora, volviendo a lo inicial, Harry había conocido a Tom en el colegio, cuando el guapo hombre lo había salvado de uno de sus profesores que había intentado abusar de él. Si, hermosa manera de conocer a alguien, ¿Verdad? Harry había quedado fascinado con el hombre; lo había abrazado durante horas consolándolo mientras Harry lloraba hasta que la policía había llegado. Luego de eso, para mal de Harry, no volvieron a hablar. Tom volvió a rodearse de sus amigos, volvió a su rutina mientras Harry lo admiraba de lejos, su admiración convirtiéndose lentamente en algo enfermizo e indeseable. Pero al diablo con eso, Harry estaba <strong><em>enamorado</em></strong>.</p><p>Harry conocía tan bien a Tom que sabía la dirección de su casa, incluso se había atrevido en más de una ocasión a pararse frente a su puerta y intentar descubrir la contraseña. No había tenido éxito, cave aclarar. Pero eso no importaba, eventualmente lo tendría,  y sería algo más que añadiría a su lista de cosas que sabía sobre Tom.</p><p>Por lo menos Harry tenía la moral suficiente para darse cuenta de que lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal.</p><p>Pero eso era en ocasiones que podía contar con sus dedos.</p><p>Harry había observado a Tom muchas veces, incluso se había atrevido a sacarle fotos, en las que Tom salía alto, con su cabello negro ondulado elegantemente arreglado, su hermosa piel morena, sus músculos que se notaban a pesar de la ropa, su cuerpo delgado y en forma, sus ojos azules brillando con algo que Harry apenas podía identificar.</p><p>Era simplemente perfecto.</p><p>Harry sabía que él no era tan bonito como Tom, si, había varias chicas en su curso que lo llamaban guapo y lo invitaban a salir, pero Harry siempre las rechazaba. Harry era bajo, bastante a pesar de su edad, tenía piel pálida, ojeras debajo de sus grandes ojos verdes que brillaban como las esmeraldas; cabello negro desordenado pero sedoso, era delgado y no tenía músculos como Tom. Harry no se consideraba bonito. No tanto como Tom.</p><p>Pero aún así tenía el valor suficiente como para seguir acosando a alguien que seguro ni siquiera recordaba su nombre, por que Harry había tenido 13 años cuando había conocido a Tom. El hombre había seguido con su vida tranquilamente y Harry se había quedado estancado como el idiota que era.</p><p>"<em><strong>Soy un enfermo</strong></em>." Pensó, mientras observaba a su mejor amiga discutir con su pareja. "<strong><em>Un enfermo que va a terminar en la cárcel o en un lugar mucho peor.</em></strong>"</p><p>"Harry, ¿Terminaste tu trabajo de biología?" Hermione le lanzó una mirada mordaz a Ron y luego se volvió hacía él con una sonrisa.</p><p>Harry asintió, sin devolver el gesto. Sus amigos estaban acostumbrados a sus reacciones neutrales, sabiendo que era imposible que reaccionara feliz.</p><p>No después de los años de abuso que había recibido.</p><p>Nadie tenía el derecho de pedirle que sonriera.</p><p>Nadie.</p><p>"Si, la profesora me califico con A. ¿Necesitas ayuda con el trabajo?" Preguntó, mientras comenzaba a guardar sus cuadernos.</p><p>"Oh, eso sería genial. ¿En tu casa mañana a las 9?"</p><p>Harry sonrió vagamente.</p><p>"Claro. Podríamos leer ese libro que me recomendaste. ¿Cómo se llamaba?"</p><p>"¿Cementerio de Animales?"</p><p>"Esa."</p><p>Harry y Hermione sonrieron y Ron tosió falsamente, tratando de llamar su atención.</p><p>"Sigo aquí, por si no se dieron cuenta."</p><p>Harry río.</p><p>"También estás invitado, Ron."</p><p>Harry jamás lo admitiría en voz alta, pero Ron y Hermione eran como los hermanos que nunca tuvo.</p><hr/><p>"<em><strong>Estás enfermo, Potter</strong></em>." El pensamiento lo golpeó por cuarta vez en el día mientras observaba la puerta de madera oscura frente a él. La casa de Tom era tan grande y elegante que Harry no se sorprendía; Tom era una persona trabajadora, más que el propio Harry, era obvio que se permitiría tener una casa tan bonita.</p><p>Miró el papel en su mano y luego el sistema de seguridad.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>2356</em> </strong>
</p><p>Incorrecto</p><p>Bueno, aún era temprano, así que podría intentar un poco más.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>123455</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>No.</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>3333</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>no.</em> </strong>
</p><p>"<em><strong>Honestamente, ¿En verdad crees que él elegiría contraseñas tan fáciles? Imbécil</strong></em>."</p><p>Harry levanto su cabeza del papel que tenía en manos cuando el ruido de una patrulla se dejo escuchar.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Mierda.</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Mierda, mierda mierda.</em> </strong>
</p><p>Sus dedos tocaron frenéticos los botones con números y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar.</p><p>Estaría en problemas si lo agarraban.</p><p>Muchos problemas.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>3245</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>No, nono.</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>987245</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>NONONONO</strong>
</p><p>Harry escucho un auto detenerse frente a la entrada de la casa y jadeó mientras volvía a intentar.</p><p>Mierda.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>76542</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>No.</strong>
</p><p>"Señor, ¿Usted es familiar del propietario de la casa? "Una voz masculina y grave se dejo oír detrás de él y Harry volvió a presionar botones. </p><p>"¿Señor? ¿Me está escuchando?" La puerta de la patrulla se abrió y Harry no volteó, no podía."Hey, niño, ¿Vives en está casa?"</p><p>Harry soltó un suspiró tembloroso.</p><p>"Y...yo..."Tartamudeó. "S...soy el hermano del hombre que vive aquí. Estoy de visita."</p><p>El hombre que aún estaba dentro de la patrulla alzó una ceja.</p><p>"¿Eres el hermano del Sr. Riddle? No sabía que aún tenía familiares con vida."</p><p>Harry se golpeó a si mismo.</p><p>Esa era la peor excusa que se le pudo haber ocurrido.</p><p>"Oh, si, es que...E-estuve viviendo en estados unidos, vine a visitar a Tom por su cumpleaños." Esa también era una excusa pésima.</p><p>"¿Estás teniendo problemas con eso? Podríamos buscar al Sr. Riddle y avisarle de su presencia..."</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Dios mío, no.</strong> </em>
</p><p>"Nonono, estoy bien. Soy un poco torpe con las contraseñas, eso es todo."</p><p>"¿Está seguro de que está es su casa?"</p><p>Harry tembló.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>54288.</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Ding, Ding, click</strong> </em>
</p><p>La puerta se abrió y Harry se volteó y le sonrió al policía.</p><p>"Adiós."</p><p>Y luego entro.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Capítulo 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry miró con ojos brillantes a su alrededor; su cuerpo temblaba con euforia y no pudo evitar sonreír como un niño al que acaban de regalarle una paleta. La casa era hermosa, tenía un pulido piso de madera oscura, paredes verde agua, puertas corredizas, y una pequeña ventana en vertical al final del pasillo. Sus pequeños pies avanzaron hacía la primera habitación, decidiendo dejar el piso de arriba para lo último, sus dedos se arrastraron por la pared de hermoso color y la textura plana y áspera lo hizo jadear. Dios, él en verdad había logrado entrar; <em><strong>en verdad estaba en la casa del famoso Tom Riddle</strong></em>.</p><p>Los ojos de Harry brillaron cuando observo la habitación de Tom, estaba perfectamente ordenada, había varios estantes con libros de todo tipo, una gran cama pegada a la pared y un escritorio en el que Harry pudo observar cuadernos con notas escritas. Se llevó los dedos a los labios y chillo mientras se dejaba caer en la cama en la que dormía Tom, su Tom, el chico del que llevaba enamorado desde su tercer año. El chico guapo que salía de la universidad con una hermosa sonrisa en su lindo rostro, riendo. El chico inteligente y popular de la universidad Oxford, el chico del que todos querían ser amigos. Sus manos picaron y Harry alcanzó una de las almohadas, olía a Tom. apestaba con el perfume de Tom, esa colonia cara, Gucci, probablemente. Harry se preguntaba en varias ocasiones como Tom podía darse tales lujos. Harry estiró su mano y tomó otra de las almohadas, se la llevo a la nariz y inhalo, esperando sentir el perfume <strong><em>Made To Measure Edt</em></strong> de Tom. Pero....</p><p>"<em><strong>Esto apesta a mujer</strong></em>." Pensó, alejando la almohada y examinándola con el ceño fruncido.</p><p>De repente, la realidad lo golpeó.</p><p>Tom era mujeriego.</p><p>
  <em>Muy mujeriego.</em>
</p><p>Harry lo había visto llevar mujeres a su casa en más de una ocasión, lo había visto besarlas en el camino y susurrarles palabras sucias en el oído, había visto como esperaba todos los días 10 minutos extra a distintas mujeres. Harry siempre sentía una punzada en su pecho cuando esto sucedía, le dolía saber que lo que el deseaba estaba lejos de ser suyo. Tom Riddle gritaba <em><strong>imposible</strong> </em>por todas partes. Tom Riddle elegía a sus amantes tan meticulosamente, que aún si Harry y él se hablaran, Harry jamás sería digno de tal placer.</p><p>Ahora, volviendo, Harry no había visto a Tom llevar a una mujer a su casa hacía semanas. Entonces, probablemente la almohada aún conservaba el olor de su última amante.</p><p>Harry sintió el impulso de vomitar.</p><p>Alejó las almohadas de él y se puso de pie, las sabanas, que habían sido perfectamente tendidas y acomodadas, ahora estaban arrugadas y Harry maldijo mientras intentaba hacer que volvieran a estar como estaban antes de que él se tirara encima.</p><p>Obviamente no funciono.</p><p>Volteó a ver el resto de la habitación y sus ojos se centraron en las puertas corredizas del ropero, sus manos volvieron a picar y se acercó con la idea de robarse algo para mantenerlo de recuerdo, por que no volvería a entrar aquí. No sin permiso, por lo menos. El interior del ropero, a diferencia de lo que Harry había pensado, estaba vacío. No había nada, no muebles, no camisas, <strong><em>nada</em></strong>. Estaba completamente vacío. Harry casi lo comparó con uno de las películas de terror.</p><p>Bufó ante ese pensamiento y se dispuso a salir de la habitación, no había nada más dentro y Harry quería encontrar los muebles con ropa.</p><p>Pero, luego vio la trampilla en el suelo.</p><hr/><p>Tom Riddle parpadeó sorprendido cuando una patrulla se detuvo frente a él, su mente comenzó a correr rápido mientras pensaba en que podría haber causado que lo detuvieran en medio de la calle. Miró con cautela a su alrededor y noto que nadie le estaba prestando atención, Pansy, que hace unos minutos se colgaba de su brazo y hablaba sin parar ahora lo miraba con una ceja alzaba y él se obligo a sonreír a pesar de que no tenía ganas de hacerlo.</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Maldición.</strong> </em>
</p><p>Su cuerpo se relajo cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de Quirinus Quirrell, el imbécil que había conocido en su primer día en la ciudad, una persona sin personalidad alguna que vivía en constante depresión por la perdida de su hijo hacía 5 años y que pensaba que podía reemplazarlo con Tom. Tom se burlaba de esto, por que él no necesitaba amor de nadie, mucho menos de un imbécil que no podía hacer nada productivo con su patética vida. Rodó los ojos y se acercó, Pansy chilló indignada pero Tom la ignoró, estaba harto de la mujer, dios, era un fracaso como mujer.</p><p>"¡Oficial Quirrell, es un placer volver a verlo!" Se estiró para estrechar la mano del hombre con fingida emoción y recibió una sonrisa a cambio." ¿Cómo ha estado?"</p><p>"Oh, también es un placer volver a verte, Tom. He estado bien, ¿Qué hay de ti?"</p><p>Tom apretó su puño. Mierda, ¿Cuánto iba a tardar el hombre en darse cuenta de que no quería tener una conversación?</p><p>"He estado bien." Miró sobre su hombre y sus captaron como Pansy hablaba por teléfono y le lanzaba miradas mordaces en ocasiones. "Me ha agarrado en un momento difícil, oficial, ¿Puedo preguntar que lo trae por aquí?"</p><p>El hombre junto a Quirrell, un hombre joven, de cabello rojo y piel morena le lanzó una rápida mirada antes de comenzar a hablar, con sus ojos azules fijos en él. Tom se negó a sentir miedo.</p><p>"El oficial Quirrell y yo vinimos aquí a...."</p><p>"¿Esa es tu novia, Tom?" Quirrell interrumpió, ganándose una mirada irritada del hombre pelirrojo.</p><p>Tom quiso rodar los ojos. "No, es mi cita." Murmuró, volviendo a mirar al hombre desconocido. "¿Él es tu nuevo compañero?"</p><p>"Oh, si, Albus, él es Tom Riddle, el dueño de la casa en la que nos detuvimos. "Tom volvió a extender su mano, con una sonrisa.</p><p>"Es un placer conocerlo, oficial. <em><strong>Espero que nos llevemos bien</strong></em>."</p><p>Tom sonrió más cuando el hombre se tensó y tomó su mano con toda la cautela de un hombre frente a un animal salvaje. El pensamiento hizo gemir a Tom en el interior.</p><p>"Dejando de lado las presentaciones, vinimos a avisarte que tu hermano está en tu casa. No sabía que tenías un hermano tan joven, ¿Cuántos años parecía que tenía?" Quirrell miró a Albus, que suspiró.</p><p>"No lo sé, unos quince o catorce."</p><p>Tom sintió su cuerpo congelarse.</p><p>¿Hermano?</p><p>
  <em> <strong>¿Qué demonios?</strong> </em>
</p><p>Él no tenía hermanos. Maldición, ¡toda su familia estaba muerta! ¿Entonces, quién....? </p><p>Sus ojos se agrandaron.</p><p>¡Un maldito desconocido estaba en su casa mientras él perdía el tiempo con estos imbéciles! ¡Su casa! En la que guardaba....</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Oh, dios no.</em> </strong>
</p><p>"Gracias por avisarme."</p><p>Tom tenía que regresar ahora.</p><hr/><p>Harry sintió un deje de miedo invadirlo cuando se adentró en el oscuro sótano. El lugar apestaba a humedad, orina y otras cosas desagradables que Harry se negó a identificar. Estaba gratamente sorprendido, de que con lo limpio que era Tom, tuviera su sótano en condiciones tan...Deplorables. Su mano se estiró y busco a tientas una luz, mientras sus ojos buscaban algo en la oscuridad. Un gemido escapo de su boca cuando un objeto filoso se incrusto en su palma, la alejo asustado y se tambaleó hacía atrás, mientras sus ojos captaban un botón y estiraba su mano ilesa para presionarlo. </p><p>El sótano se ilumino y Harry gritó.</p><p>Estaba frente a una mesada, totalmente cubierta de sangre, un gran cuchillo estaba acomodado en la pared y sobre la mesa, arriba de una tabla negra y mal oliente, se encontraba un brazo cercenado.</p><p>Su corazón comenzó a latir mientras volvía a gritar y tropezaba hacía atrás, haciendo que su espalda chocara con alguien. Sus ojos se agradaron y su cuerpo tembló como si tuviera una convulsión, su corazón latió contra su pecho mientras se volteaba lentamente, sintiendo la vida escapándose de sus manos. Esto no era de Tom. Tom jamás haría daño a nadie, era una persona tan hermosa y amable con todos, él jamás podrías lastimas a alguien. Pero, entonces, ¿Quién había cortado ese brazo? Y, lo más importante, ¿A quién pertenecía?</p><p>Otro gritó escapó de sus labios cuando se dio cuenta de que había chocado con un cuerpo. Un cuerpo al que le faltaba un brazo. Un cuerpo, de una mujer, que lo miraba con grandes ojos marrones llorosos y su cuerpo sacudiéndose y jadeos escapando de su boca amordazada.</p><p>Harry sintió que podía morirse allí.</p><p>La mujer estaba en un estado tan deplorable, que Harry tuvo que morderse el labio para evitar gritar.</p><p>Él tenía que sacar a la mujer aquí.</p><p>Al diablo con su enamoramiento por Tom, esto era jodidamente raro, raro y perturbador y Harry tenía por lo menos un poco de moral como para saber que esto superaba cualquier límite.</p><p>"y...YO.....V..voy a sacarte de aquí, lo juro."Harry estiró sus manos con la intención de retirar las cuerdas pero la mujer se quejó y se alejó, sus ojos muy abiertos de repente y brillando con lagrimas de miedo. Harry sintió su cuerpo paralizarse."N..no...N-..no voy a h..hacerte d..daño...Q-quiero a-ayudarte....L-lo juro..."</p><p>De repente, sintió su mundo tambalearse cuando la mujer miró detrás de él y él siguió su mirada, sus esmeraldas chocándose con unos fríos zafiros que lo miraba con furia camuflada.</p><p>Harry gritó cuando algo duro impacto contra su hombro, sintió un fuerte dolor en su hombre y se dejó caer en posición vertical, con sus manos aferrándose a su hombro. Dolía como el demonio, quizás incluso estaba roto, o quizás el golpe no había causado mucho daño, a lo mejor solo quedaría un moretón. Un moretón que dolería como el infierno, pero era mejor que un brazo quebrado e inservible.</p><p>Una voz aguda y fría resonó en el sótano y Harry miró hacía arriba, con sus ojos brillando con lagrimas.</p><p>"No se quién demonios eres, pero no he visto a mi familia en años." Tom apoyó la punta del bat sobre el suelo y Harry siguió el movimiento, su cuerpo aún temblando de miedo y dolor.</p><p>Harry jadeó asustado cuando Tom agarró su capucha y comenzó a arrastrarlo, su cuerpo se estremeció  y logró safarse y correr hacía las escaleras, su hombre punzaba por el dolor.</p><p>Pero no llegó muy lejos cuando el bat volvió a estrellarse, está vez, en una de sus piernas. Harry podía jurar que escucho el hueso quebrarse mientras se dejaba caer y gritaba por el dolor, con su garganta ardiendo. Tom soltó una risa fría y Harry se estremeció, acurrucándose en una bola.</p><p>"¿En serio crees que puedes escapar? ¿Qué tan idiota crees que soy, mocoso?" Tom golpeó su brazo con el bat con desdén y Harry gimió."Eres patético. ¿Quién demonios eres?" No recuerdo haberte visto antes..."</p><p>Harry se cubrió la cabeza, las lagrimas caían de sus ojos libremente mierda, tenía tanto miedo, que por más egoísta que fuera ahora solo quería regresar a su casa, al diablo con la mujer, era su culpa por aceptar ir a casas ajenas sin conocer a las personas. Harry solo había querido ver la casa de su amor imposible, solo eso. Sus ojos se agrandaron cuando Tom volvió a levantar el bat, está vez apuntando a su cabeza.</p><p>No quería morirse. Era muy joven. Aún no había entrado en la universidad, aún no había recibido su herencia, aún no había comprado un perro, mierda, había tantas cosas que quería hacer.</p><p>"¡NO ME MATES!" Gritó, con sus manos levantadas."¡Yo...yo....HABLAMOS UNA VEZ! ¿¡No lo recuerdas!? ¡T-tenía t-trece años, m-me salvaste de un p-profesor que qui-quiso abusar de mi!" Harry sintió el alivió llenarlo cuando los ojos azules de Tom brillaron con reconocimiento. Bien, iba bien.</p><p>"Oh, si, te recuerdo. Eras una pequeña mierda llorona, me recordaste a un niño que acababa de perderse en el parque." Tom se miró con las uñas y suspiró miserablemente." Pero, eso no importa ahora. ¿Por qué entraste a mi casa?"</p><p>Harry sintió sus mejillas sonrojarse. Estaba seguro de que estaba dando una imagen patética, por que Tom lo miró con aburrimiento.</p><p>"Y..yo....d-después d-de que m-me ayudaste ehm....m-me g-gustaste m-mucho..." Harry agachó la mirada, esperando una risa o un comentario homofobo o cualquier cosa negativa, pero Tom simplemente lo observó y luego sonrió con sarna. "M-me gustas mucho..."</p><p>"Que lindo. "Murmuró, con voz sedosa. "Ven, pequeño, vamos a sacarte de aquí. Podrás ir a casa después. " Tom le extendió una mano y Harry sintió sus mejillas arder cuando sintió el tacto cálido. La piel de Tom era suave, lisa y suave, tan hermosa...."Camina."</p><p>Harry dio pequeños saltitos hacía las escaleras, sus ojos fijos en la espalda de Tom.</p><p>"¿En verdad me vas a dejar ir? "Preguntó, con sus ojos brillando.</p><p>Tom se detuvo en el quinto escalón, Harry parpadeó cuando los brazos de Tom se extendieron y lo empujaron. ¿Qué...?</p><p>"No con las piernas rotas, niño."</p><p>Su cabeza se estrelló contra el suelo duro y sintió que la oscuridad se lo tragaba.</p><hr/><p>Harry despertó unas horas después, su cabeza punzante y todo su cuerpo dolorido, el olor del sótano lo hizo jadear incomodo y llevo sus manos a su cara, frotándose sus ojos. Un tintineó de cadena resonó y Harry miró su muñeca, en la cual había una gran y pesada pulsera de metal que conectaba con una cadena que estaba atada a un poste. Sus ojos se agrandaron y su cuerpo tembló cuando recordó todo lo que había sucedido. Tom era un demente. Tom estaba enfermo. Tom lo había lastimado. ¡Tom tenía a una mujer secuestrada!</p><p>Harry se sentó y jadeó cuando se dio cuenta de que solo estaba vestido con su camiseta negra con cuello y sus pantalones verdes, una mala combinación, según Hermione. Harry tocó su cuello cuando sintió al textura del metal contra su piel. Dios, incluso había una en su tobillo roto. La puerta del sótano se abrió Harry miró hacía allí pero sus ojos se encontraron con unos azules vacíos de vida. Un gritó escapó de sus labios cuando observó el cuerpo mutilado de la mujer que había intentado ayudar antes.</p><p>"Es de mala educación gritar al ver una dama. ¿No te enseñaron modales, Potter?" Harry observó con los ojos abiertos como Tom descendía con total elegancia, llevaba un plato con contenido que Harry no llegó a identificar y se agachó frente a él. "Ella gritó demasiado, fue más difícil y irritante que el resto. Intentó convencerme diciendo cosas como, "<strong><em>Si me dejas ir no le diré a nadie</em></strong>" o "<em><strong>Puedo darte una gran suma de dinero si me dejas ahora</strong></em>" Mierda, era en verdad patética. "Tom lo obligó a recostarse de nuevo y Harry jadeó cuando se sentó sobre sus caderas, con un plato de macarrones con salsa en su regazo. "Normalmente te hubiera matado a ti y la hubiera dejado a ella vida, pero, ella comenzaba a aburrirme."</p><p>Harry abrió su boca para decir algo pero entonces Tom metió un tenedor lleno de macarrones en su boca. Harry sintió su boca arder, la comida estaba bien, pero estaba tan caliente que Harry lloro cuando se deslizó por su garganta.</p><p>"¿Qué te pasa? ¡Traga eso, maldito hijo de puta! ¿¡Crees que fue fácil prepararlo!?" Tom soltó el plato sobre el suelo con mala gana y Harry tragó saliva. "Maldito mal agradecido. Tal vez comience a darte comida cruda si no sabes apreciar mis esfuerzos." </p><p>Harry movió su pierna ilesa con cautela y Tom siguió el movimiento con ojos sorprendidos.</p><p>"¿Qué demonios?" Gimió su mano tomó la delgada pierna de Harry y la examino. "¿Tu pierna está bien? ¿Por qué no me dijiste? No puedo encargarme de ti si no me dices lo que te sucede.</p><p>Tom se levantó y Harry vio como se acercaba hacía una columna y tomaba un mazo de metal. Harry lo entendió entonces, iba a golpear su pierna con esa cosa. Retrocedió asustado y Tom río divertido, tomando una de sus piernas con fuerza y presionándola contra el piso. Sus largos dedos la acariciaron y Harry se cubrió al boca.</p><p>"Tienes el aspecto de una delicada mujer a pesar de que eres un hombre....es....curioso. Incluso eres totalmente lampiño. Y eres pequeño..."Tom se puso se pie y Harry tembló cuando levanto el mazo.</p><p>"¡POR FAVOR NO LO HAGAS! JURO QUE NO INTENTARÉ ESCAPAR, ¡NO LO HAGAS, TOM, POR FAVOR!" Tom le sonrió antes de bajar el mazo a alta velocidad y Harry gritó cuando se estrello contra su pierna sana. Una fuerte oleada de dolor lo recorrió y se retorció mientras gritaba."</p><p>"Ya, pequeño, solo queda una." Tom tomó su pierna rota y repitió el proceso, Harry volvió a gritar, las lagrimas bañaban sus ojos mientras Tom lo observaba con una retorcida y morbosa diversión. "Pareces un niño de primero, ¿Cuántos años tienes, Harry?"</p><p>Harry no respondió demasiado absorto en el dolor. Tom tomó su pierna y la apretó con fuerza.</p><p>"¡17!" Gritó, alejándose del agarre. "T-tengo 17...."</p><p>Los ojos de Tom brillaron.</p><p>"Eres apenas un adolescente y sin embargo eres un acosador en potencia. Me pregunto cuantos años estuviste acosándome sin que me diera cuenta...Mierda, el pensamiento es divertido. Eres divertido, Harry. Estoy seguro de que nos divertiremos mucho los dos."</p><p>Harry lo dudaba. </p><hr/><p>Tom observó la figura inconsciente de Harry y una sonrisa sádica apareció en su rostro. Iba a tener diversión por mucho tiempo, todo gracias al inocente ciervo que se había metido sin saberlo en la boca del lobo.</p><p>Harry suspiró dormido acurrucándose sobre si mismo en busca de calor y Tom miró a la mujer muerte a su lado. Harry había estado verdaderamente horrorizado cuando la había visto, Tom se preguntó si era la primera vez que veía un cadaver.</p><p>El cuerpo comenzaba a oler mal, y Tom suspiró resignado, tendría que enterrarlo.  Por qué si lo dejaba llenaría todo el sótano de mal olor, y no quería ser tan poco hospitalario con el pequeño niño acurrucado en el suelo.</p><p>Miró por última vez a Harry antes de abandonar el sótano, necesitaba bolsas.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry rascó con fuerza su mejilla izquierda y el tintineó de la cadena sonó en el frío y silencioso sótano. No sabía cuanto tiempo llevaba allí, pero su cuerpo dolía tanto como sus piernas, comenzaba a exudar un mal olor que le hacía arrugar la nariz, estaba seguro de que Tom también comenzaba a olerlo por que siempre hacía una mueca de asco y terminaba largándose más rápido de lo normal. En cualquier otra ocasión Harry estaría horrorizado por la falta de higiene que tenía ahora, pero no es como si pudiera hacer mucho para cambiarlo; estaba atado, tobillo, muñecas y cuello. Apenas podía moverse tres metros antes de que la cadena lo obligara a regresar a su lugar original por el tirón. Tom bajaba en varias ocasiones cuando volvía de la escuela o del trabajo y le daba comida, era solo una ración al día pero Harry estaba satisfecho. Sabía que estaba perdiendo peso, había estado regordete cuando había entrado a la casa de Riddle, ahora podía ver que los pequeños rollos que se formaban cuando se sentaba se estaban yendo, y no sabía si estar triste o feliz por ello.</p><p>Harry no sabía lo que estaba sucediendo fuera mientras él pasaba sus días encerrado en el sótano del hombre que admiraba, (<strong><em>Tienen que disculpar  a Harry, por más que trato de convencerse de que Tom era un psicópata asesino, su corazón jamás dejo de latir cuando veía a Tom y su mente no podía sacar el pensamiento algo erótico de que Tom era hermoso cuando estaba cubierto de sangre</em></strong>.) pero por lo que Tom le había dicho, sus amigos habían hecho un escándalo grande cuando no fue a la escuela en varios días pero habían sido ignorados. Harry no esperaba menos. Lo más probable era que su tía y su tío, Vernon y Petunia Dursley le hubieran dicho a las autoridades que Harry era un chico problema que seguramente se había escapado. Harry había vivido con ellos hasta que tuvo 10 años, luego, su padrino y el novio de este, Sirius Black y Remus Lupin lo habían adoptado. </p><p>Dejando de lado eso, Harry era el culpable de su propia situación actual, se había metido como un ciervo tonto en la boca del lobo y ahora estaba esperando a que Tom se cansara de él y lo descuartizara antes de arrojar sus partes al lago como lo había hecho con la otra mujer que había estado antes que Harry. </p><p>Un gritó resonó en la planta alta junto a golpes y Harry bufó mientras se acurrucaba, rascando más fuerte su mejilla al punto de abrir una herida. Tom había estado particularmente activo desde que Harry había llegado, Harry estaba seguro de haber visto el cadáver de por lo menos tres mujeres está semana. No es que Harry pudiera hacer mucho para detenerlo, estaba bajo tierra, donde nadie lo escucharía, encadenado como un perro sarnoso y pudriéndose lenta, pero efectivamente. </p><p>Hace días que Harry se había resignado a morir solo con solo 17 años.</p><p>La puerta del sótano se abrió y los ojos de Harry se agrandaron cuando el cuerpo de un hombre, gordo y sudoroso cayó al suelo. El hombre gritaba y se retorcía mientras acunaba su mano cercenada y Harry, a pesar de que no estaba mucho mejor que el hombre con sus dos piernas rotas, pensó que daba una imagen más patética que Harry. </p><p>"¡Buenos días, pequeño Harry!" Tom bajó por las escaleras con su habitual sonrisa de psicópata y elegancia que no dejaban de asombrar a Harry. Era una combinación morbosa. "¿Cómo dormiste anoche? ¿Soñaste como los angelitos?"</p><p>Harry no se río, tampoco sonrió. Solo rasco con más fuerza su mejilla mientras Tom arrastraba el cuerpo del hombre obeso para que estuviera frente a Harry. Tom tomó un delantal manchado de una percha y se lo colocó, mientras observaba a Harry con un brillo sádico y divertido en sus ojos. </p><p>"Hey, niño, deja de rascarte. Esa mierda va a infectarse y no voy a curarla. Ya vende tus estúpidos tobillos ayer, no me jodas." </p><p>Harry miró sus tobillos vendados y dejó de rascar su mejilla. No le convenía molestar a Tom, el hombre estaba apunto de graduarse con un titulo de detective y asistente social, (<em><strong>Dios, no podía ser más irónico</strong></em>.) y estaba bajo estrés por los exámenes. O eso pensaba Harry. Tal vez matar solo era un placer o deport4e para Tom. Tom río fuertemente cuando el hombre gritó por una patada en su estomago. Harry se alejó del charco de sangre que comenzaba a formarse cerca del hombre y frunció el ceño porque si no podía obtener un baño, le gustaba por lo menos mantener su ropa limpia. No con buen olor, pero sin ninguna mancha.</p><p>"No seas tan quisquilloso, Harry." Tom se acercó a la mesada y Harry lo observó tomar un cuchillo filoso. "He notado que estás bastante solo aquí abajo. Así que decidí traerte un amigo nuevo. Ya sabes, como estoy ausente la mayor parte del tiempo, lo menos que puedo hacer es traerte alguien con quien hablar. Aunque..."Tom lo miró con una sonrisa. "No eres del tipo que habla mucho, ¿O no?"</p><p>Otro gritó salió del hombre cuando Tom tomó su mano ilesa y la corto completamente con un movimiento rápido y limpió de la cuchilla, más sangre salió y está vez Harry no pudo evitar que manchara su pantalón. Se acurrucó más cerca de su pequeño rincón y cerró los ojos, jamás podría borrar la imagen de un sonriente Tom completamente empapado de sangre mientras tenía a alguien gritando y rogando piedad a sus pies. Era tan erótico como asqueroso. </p><p>"Esté de aquí es Agustus Stevens. Un padre de familia trabajador, padre de un hijo y esposo de una mujer fea. Su esposa le da una estricta dieta a él y a su hijo, pero él se detiene antes de ir al trabajo y se compra una ración papas y una hamburguesa. Por otro lado, su hijo se roba chocolates de una tienda cerca de su escuela. Su esposa, por otro lado, se folla al vecino. Toda una familia de pecadores, como podrás notar. "</p><p>Harry abrió sus ojos y alzó una ceja a Tom, en una pregunta silenciosa de, '<strong><em>¿Me estás jodiendo?</em></strong>'</p><p>Tom soltó una risa.</p><p>"Haz la pregunta del millón, Harry."</p><p>Tragó saliva con cansancio y miró al asesino a unos metros de él.</p><p>"¿Por qué lo trajiste entonces, Tommy?"</p><p>Harry tragó saliva nuevamente cuando los ojos de Tom brillaron por el apodo, no había sido idea de Harry, cave aclarar. Simplemente había salido de su boca un día cuando Tom había intentado cortarle un dedo y se había detenido con un chasquido. El apodo al parecer servía para calmar los instintos asesinos, un poco aunque sea. Y a Tom parecía gustarle, así que todo estaba bien. Harry conservaba sus dedos y Tom podía ser una persona normal por lo menos por unas horas.</p><p>"Porque comprar comida chatarra no es lo único que hace, pequeño león." Sus dedos jugaron con un pequeño cuchillo que sacó de su bolsillo y lo enterró en la pierna del hombre. La sangre brotó aun más y el hombre volvió a gritar, llorando y retorciéndose. La nariz de Harry se arrugó cuando un fuerte olor a orina llenó el sótano, un charco amarillo se formo junto a la sangre y ambos olores juntos eran tan asquerosos que Harry quiso rogarle a Tom para que abriera la única ventana del lugar. Merlín, el sótano ya había apestado a sangre antes, pero no a orina, Harry odiaba el olor al igual que cualquier otra persona y Tom parecía normal por lo menos en eso.</p><p>"Jodida mierda Tom, ¿Lo trajiste para apestar el lugar?"</p><p>El hombre gimió miserablemente y se apoyó en sus codos para mirar a Tom.</p><p>"¡POR FAVOR, NO ME HAGAS MÁS DAÑO, PUEDO DARTE TODO LO QUIERES PERO DÉJAME IR!"</p><p>"Eres tan adorable cuando maldices, Harry. Hazlo más seguido, algún día podrías tener suerte y causarme una erección. "Harry se sonrojo como el adolescente hormonal que era y balbuceó algo como, '<strong><em>Malditos hombres guapos con complejo de asesinos</em></strong>'. "Bueno, volviendo con nuestro invitado, a Agustus Stevens le gustan mucho los niños... Tanto, que espera a niños de 10 y 7 años fuera de sus escuelas y los mete a su auto con la mentira de que les dará dulces y los llevará  a casa. Los viola, los hace sangrar hasta que se desmayan y luego se va, dejándolos en un callejón sucio, completamente vulnerables. Se masturba frente a su hijo dormido y lo obliga a ducharse con él para tener una excusa para tocarlo. Recientemente adopto un nuevo pasatiempo, acosar a adolescentes."</p><p>Harry llevó una mano a su boca completamente asqueado. La ira floreció en su estomago junto al desprecio por el hombre depravado frente a él. Tom podía ser un psicópata asesino, pero de lo que estaba seguro Harry era de que el hombre JAMÁS había violado a ninguna de las mujeres a las que asesino. Ellas siempre le daban su consentimiento y Tom se aseguraba de tratarlas bien, aunque luego les cortaba la yugular o las destripaba. En cambio, el hombre llorando y gritando en el suelo se aprovechaba de pequeños niños inocentes que no tenían ni idea de sus verdaderas intenciones, los niños eran ingenuos, manipulables, sin embargo Harry confiaba en que nadie era lo suficientemente hijo de puta como para aprovecharse de eso.</p><p>Estaba equivocado.</p><p>"Adivina quien llamo su atención esté año. "Los ojos de Tom perdieron el brillo de diversión y se centraron en Harry, que cerró los ojos aún más asqueado y cansado. Él sabía hacía donde iba esto. "Tú."</p><p>Tom arrojó varias fotos a los pies de Harry, Harry las observó con los ojos abiertos y repletos de miedo y angustia.</p><p>"Oh dios mío..."</p><p>En las fotos, Harry estaba junto a Hermione, en la cafetería que solían visitar luego de una clase agotadora. Harry en sus clases de educación física, Harry sin camisa, Harry dormitando en uno de los asientos del autobús, incluso había una foto de él con un cigarro en su boca. Probablemente de la primera vez que probo uno. </p><p>En otra ocasión, y si él no hubiera sido la victima del acoso y el hombre no fuera un depravado y pedófilo, si no un adolescente enamorado como él, Harry podría haberse sentido identificado. Porque él también había tomado fotos de Tom, varias en realidad, ¡Pero nunca había violado su privacidad en ellas! Siempre las sacaba en las horas del almuerzo, cuando Tom estaba en la misma cafetería que él o cuando estaba trabajando. </p><p>Pero Harry no era un violador de niños. </p><p>"¿Te sientes identificado, Harry?" Cuestionó, mirándolo con diversión. "Los dos son tan asquerosos y dementes...Se complementan más que bien. Quizás debería dejarte aquí con él y permitir que te viole como hizo con todos esos niños. Después de todo, no sería la primera vez que tienes una polla en ese lindo trasero tuyo, ¿Verdad Harry?"</p><p>Harry sintió su cuerpo congelarse.</p><p>"¿Cuantas llevas hasta ahora? ¿5? ¿8? ¿O tal vez más? Resulta, Harry, que nunca fuiste algo más que la presa. Todas las noches, después de que terminas tus tareas vas a un bar gay cerca de tu casa, allí permites que hombres más grandes y viejos que tú te toquen y jueguen contigo hasta que van a follar al baño. Gimes y ruegas como una puta, abres tu bonita boquita para ellos y los haces gemir. Luego te abres de piernas, como la zorra asquerosa que eres."</p><p>Harry se mordió el labio para impedir que un sollozo escapara de su boca. Eso era privado. Ni siquiera sus amigos sabían de sus actividades nocturnas. Hermione probablemente se horrorizaría si descubriera que a Harry le gustaba abrirse de piernas a desconocidos, que le gustaba tomar pollas grandes en su boca, que le encantaba que se lo follaran hasta que no podía moverse. Que en algunas ocasiones cobraba y disfrutaba cada momento. Ron lo miraría con asco y se alejaría de él como si estuviera apestado. </p><p>Pero, una vez más, Harry sería un hipócrita si pedía que respetaran su privacidad cuando él no respetaba la de los demás.</p><p>Tom era un claro ejemplo de lo poco que le importaba la privacidad de los demás.</p><p>Después de todo, no era la primera vez que Harry terminaba obsesionado con una persona a tal grado.</p><p>No, Tom solo era el quinto en una lista de personas que Harry había admirado demasiado para su propio bien desde pequeño.</p><p>"No llores, cariño. No veo por que estás avergonzado. Solo te estoy diciendo la verdad, que eres una pequeña puta ansiosa por tener una polla en su trasero. "</p><p>Harry miró a Tom con lagrimas en sus ojos verdes y gritó;</p><p>"¡No soy un pedófilo depravado que viola niños de preescolar o siquiera los acosa! Si, ¿Sabes? soy un maldito acosador que lleva violando tu privacidad desde que tenía trece años, y si, también me gusta abrirme de piernas a hombres mayores y cobrar por ello cuando se me da la jodida gana. ¡Y lo disfruto mucho! No es como si tú pudieras entenderlo."</p><p>Tom tarareó sin verse afectado a pesar de que Harry podía ver la furia brillar en sus ojos. Arrancó el cuchillo de la pierna del hombre aún adolorido y se sentó en el suelo, sus manos se cerraron en el escaso cabello rubio del hombre y lo apretó obligándolo a levantar la cabeza y exponer su cuello. El filo de la navaja presionó sobre la piel.</p><p>"Mi pequeño y travieso Harry...diciendo tales cosas..." Harry cerró los ojos cuando la navaja se hundió más y cortó la piel. La sangre broto como la miel de un panal y mancho la camisa ya sucia del hombre."No cierres los ojos, Harry. Quiero que veas como le corto el cuello a esté hombre. Puedes tomarlo como una advertencia, cariño, no me gusta que me alcen la voz y me falten el respeto como acabas de hacerlo. Eres la presa aquí, Harry, no olvides eso porque terminaras con cuello cortado como él."</p><p>Tom trazó un camino con la navaja en el cuello del hombre y la sangre brotó aún más, el cuerpo cayó agonizante al suelo a los pies de Harry y Tom se puso de pie. La sonrisa era más radiante en su rostro y sus ojos eran salvajes.</p><p>"Eres mi pequeña presa ahora, niño. Jugaré contigo todo lo que quiera y luego terminarás igual que el resto. Pero, no te angusties todavía, como dije antes, jugaremos mucho antes de eso. Ambos nos divertiremos mucho, por que he estado deseando jugar contigo desde hace mucho tiempo y sería un error desperdiciar la oportunidad que me entregaste en bandeja de plata.."</p><p>Harry alzó una ceja cuando Tom sacó un juego de llaves de su bolsillo.</p><p>"Primero vamos a darte un baño y luego te explicaré las reglas. Podremos jugar después de eso."</p><p>Harry no sabía si debería estar feliz o preocupado por la sonrisa y el brillo en el rostro de Tom.</p><hr/><p>La esponja se deslizó por su espalda y Harry suspiró suavemente, sus ojos cerrándose de vez en cuando por las noches sin dormir que había estado pasando desde que Tom lo había encerrado en el sótano. Tom tarareó suavemente y siguió lavando su espalda hasta que la piel comenzó a ponerse sensible y Harry se quejó suavemente. No entendía por que el hombre estaba bañándolo como si fuera un niño pequeño, pero Harry sentía su corazón latir por que había estado deseando esto hace mucho tiempo y ahora lo tenía, no de la manera que había pensado, pero lo tenía.</p><p>"No te duermas, Harry. Romperé tu muñeca si lo haces." Tom tiró la esponja a un lado y tomó el shampoo, dejó caer una pequeña cantidad en su palma y luego lo frotó contra el cabello negro y un poco largo de Harry. " Siempre tuve curiosidad por tu cabello, ¿Sabes? De lejos siempre parecía sucio y mal cuidado pero me sorprende que en realidad sea tan sedoso y suave...Ahora entiendo por que a los hombres con los que te acuestas les gusta tirar de él."</p><p>Harry puso los ojos en blanco y se preguntó si Tom estaba celoso por que Harry había tenido sexo con otros. Pero luego descartó el pensamiento, por que era tonto y ridículo. Tom jamás podría estar celoso por eso, simplemente le gustaba burlarse de Harry con cosas intimas y que eran temas sensibles para él. A Harry no le gustaba hablar de sus noches de sexo, prefería mantenerlas para él y sus propios pensamientos. No le gustaba que Tom hiciera comentarios crueles sobre su vida sexual, pero al diablo, Harry estaba demasiado cansado para hacer algo. </p><p>" Tengo que ir a trabajar en unas horas, Harry, serás bueno mientras no estoy, ¿Verdad?" </p><p>"Si..."</p><p>Tom sonrió y Harry tembló levemente cuando un pequeño beso fue depositado en su cuello.</p><p>"Que buen niño eres, cariño. Siempre obedeciendo....Me haces preguntarme por que no te busque antes. Pero no importa, te tengo ahora, y no te dejaré ir."</p><p>Harry suspiró cansado.</p><p>Si, Tom lo tenía ahora.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Quiero decir que lo de los estudiantes desaparecidos no es así, no se como es Oxfordshire realmente, nunca fui allí ni conozco, lo que puse es en su mayoría sacado de google (Oxfordshire es un condado en el que se ubica la ciudad Oxford, una ciudad universitaria.) El número de habitantes es de 154,600 aprox. Pueden comprobar todo esto por ustedes mismos :)<br/>Sobre las desapariciones, eso es inventado. Honestamente, si alguno de ustedes es de allí y puede decirme más o menos como es, estaría muy agradecido. Mi conocimiento sobre ubicaciones en otros países es casi nulo xD nunca he salido de Argentina.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>